deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJo Fine
JoJo Fine is a two-bit pimp, National Secessionist Forces (NSF) officer, drug dealer and all-round low-life coordinating his petty operations from within the poorest and most neglected areas of New York City. Background Having deluded himself into believing that he is a highly feared and respected gangster, JoJo has become intolerably egotistical, threatening physical violence and even death to those who would dare question his authority. JoJo is also a NSF officer; due to the manpower and knowledge of Hell's Kitchen he is capable of providing to its cause, the NSF command favor sending JoJo's thugs on high-mortality operations in place of their own troops. JoJo is more than happy to supply the NSF with his men, provided they continue to pay his asking price in return. Due to his mercenary nature, criminal background and lack of even the slightest semblance of moral integrity, JoJo is despised amongst his NSF colleagues and is tolerated solely due to the fact that the actual NSF forces within Hell's Kitchen are already spread too thinly to coordinate effective combat operations against UNATCO forces in the region. Capable of providing the manpower necessary for the defense of priority sectors, JoJo is tasked with the command of the NSF's generator facility, receiving generous financial support from Juan Ivanovich Lebedev for doing so, much to Lebedev's chagrin. When the generator facility is raided by UNATCO's forces, JoJo abandons his men, leaving them to die in defense of the doomed facility as he flees to a secure location to cower for his life. After JC's defection, UNATCO alters its priorities, dropping their ongoing pursuit of remnant NSF operatives in New York in favour of hunting down and eliminating Denton instead. JoJo takes this opportunity to sever ties with his NSF allies, instead focusing on his "career" by returning to criminal activity. After slipping out of his original hideout at the Osgood and Sons Warehouse prior to JC's arrival to the city, JoJo forcefully occupies the 'Ton Hotel, Paul Denton's former residence. JC, feeling obliged to assist Gilbert Renton for the continual hospitality and generosity he provided for Paul, intervenes in the situation. Depending on the player's actions and response time, JoJo may be knocked out or killed by the player during the subsequent conflict following interaction with JoJo, although the player should be aware that one of, if not both, Gilbert and Sandra Renton may also be killed during the ensuing firefight. It is possible to kill both Gilbert and Sandra Renton before JoJo talks with them, which allows JC to converse with him. Trivia * JoJo has the same character model as Louis. * A female Rooks gang member may ask JC "''Who sent you, JoJo?" if bothered. This may mean that JoJo belongs to the gang as well as the NSF. Bugs There's a map loading glitch that can cause two JoJo's to appear. This can be done by killing the Rentons first, then waiting for JoJo to go downstairs. Ignore him and exit from the hotel in any way, causing another map to load. Enter the other loading zone back to the hotel (if you leave via the door, enter through the roof) and two of them will be at the reception. Gallery JoJoFineConceptArt.png|JoJo Fine concept art Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters Fine JoJo